Andrés Túñez
Andrés José Túñez Arceo (born 15 March 1987) is a Venezuelan professional footballer who plays for Thai club Buriram United F.C. as a central defender. Early years Túñez was born in Caracas, Venezuela to José "Pepe" Túñez and Margarita Arceo, a family of Spanish immigrants from Galicia.1 Aged 7, his family would return to their hometown of Bertamirans, Ames. Club career Túñez began playing football at Colegio La Salle primary school, in the nearby city of Santiago de Compostela. Three years later he continued his development by joining a football school – Escuela de Fútbol de Rosalia de Castro – where he would play in their youth teams for the following five years. After another youth spell at SD Compostela, he joined neighbours Celta de Vigo's Juvenil side. In February 2010, following Jordi's transfer to FC Rubin Kazan, Túñez was promoted to the first team. He had spent nearly four seasons with the reserves in Segunda División B, and finished that campaign with 16 league appearances with the main squad, which competed in Segunda División. Túñez contributed with 29 games (all starts) in 2011–12 as Celta returned to La Liga after an absence of five years. He scored his only goal of the season on 28 January 2012, in a 1–0 away win against Girona FC.2 Túñez played his first match in the Spanish top flight on 18 August 2012, starting in a 0–1 home loss to Málaga CF.3 International career Tuñez training with Venezuela in 2011. On 24 February 2010, it was reported in the local papers that the Venezuelan national team had approached Túñez's agent with an offer for the player to represent the nation.4 He made his international debut in September of the following year, playing injury time in a 0–1 friendly defeat with Argentina.5 Club statistics As of 4 May 20166 Club Season League Cup Continental Total Apps Goals Apps Goals Apps Goals Apps Goals Celta B 2006–07 9 0 — — 9 0 2007–08 23 0 — — 23 0 2008–09 25 0 — — 25 0 2009–10 16 0 — — 16 0 Total 73 0 — — 73 0 Celta 2009–10 16 1 6 0 — 22 1 2010–11 7 1 0 0 — 7 1 2011–12 29 1 0 0 — 29 1 2012–13 30 0 3 0 — 33 0 Total 82 3 9 0 — 91 3 Beitar Jerusalem 2013–14 23 0 2 0 — 25 0 Total 23 0 2 0 — 25 0 Buriram United 2014 19 2 1 0 — 20 2 2015 27 9 10 7 6 1 43 17 2016 9 6 3 4 5 1 17 11 Total 54 17 16 13 11 2 91 32 Career total 233 20 24 8 11 2 268 30 Honours Buriram UnitedThai Premier League: 2014, 2015 Thai FA Cup: 2015 Thai League Cup: 2015 Kor Royal Cup: 2014, 2015 Mekong Club Championship: 2015 References 1.Jump up ^ Túñez, una zurda de oro para un Celta de ¿Primera? (Túñez, a golden left foot for a topflight Celta?); El Correo Gallego, 11 December 2009 (Spanish) 2.Jump up ^ "Túñez, tres puntos de cabeza para el Celta en Girona" three points with a header to Celta in Girona (in Spanish). La Voz de Galicia. 28 January 2012. Retrieved 22 September 2013. 3.Jump up ^ "Olinga makes history". ESPN FC. 18 August 2012. Retrieved 22 September 2013. 4.Jump up ^ "Venezuela quiere convocar Túñez" wants to call up Túñez (in Spanish). Faro de Vigo. 24 February 2010. Retrieved 28 January 2010. 5.Jump up ^ "Túñez debutó con Venezuela en el tiempo de descuento" made Venezuela debut in injury time (in Spanish). La Voz de Galicia. 3 September 2011. Retrieved 22 September 2013. 6.Jump up ^ "A. Túñez". Soccerway. Retrieved 21 May 2014. External links Andrés Túñez profile at BDFutbol Celta de Vigo biography (Spanish) Andrés Túñez at National-Football-Teams.com Andrés Túñez – FIFA competition record Category:1987 births Category:Venezuelan people of Spanish descent Category:Venezuelan people of Galician descent Category:Sportspeople from Caracas Category:Spanish footballers Category:Venezuelan footballers Category:Association football defenders Category:La Liga players Category:Segunda División players Category:Segunda División B players Category:Celta de Vigo B players Category:Celta de Vigo players Category:Israeli Premier League players Category:Beitar Jerusalem F.C. players Category:Thai Premier League players Category:Buriram United F.C. players Category:Venezuela international footballers Category:2015 Copa América players Category:Venezuelan expatriate footballers Category:Expatriate footballers in Spain Category:Expatriate footballers in Israel Category:Expatriate footballers in Thailand